


Theater gc from hell

by Mycatboo



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Kiibo not Keebo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ouma not Oma, Probably sightly ooc, chatfic, no betas we die like men, sorry - Freeform, written at 1 in the morning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycatboo/pseuds/Mycatboo
Summary: Another group chat fic but this time the v3 kids are in a theater production





	Theater gc from hell

**Kokichi Ouma created a group chat**

 

**Kokichi Ouma changed the group chat’s name to The GC from Hell**

 

**Kokichi Ouma added Kaede Akamatsu, Shuichi Saihara, and 13 others**

 

**Kokichi Ouma** : what’s up bitches!

 

**Kokichi Ouma** : you all may have gotten mad at me enough that you kicked me out permanently out of the main gc but..!

 

**Kokichi Ouma removed 15 people’s admin powers**

 

**Kokichi Ouma** : you all are now stuck with me until the end of production >:)

 

**Miu Iruma** : you bitch! Give me back my admin powers!

 

**Kokichi Ouma** : no can do! as your sm, it is my duty to run the gc

 

**Shuichi Saihara** : if you are really salty about this, just spam during class. he can’t turn off notifs

 

**Miu Iruma** : oh shit you rite

 

**Kokichi Ouma** : come at me bitch I use my phone in class already

 

**Miu Iruma** : heeeeeeeeee

 

**Kokichi Ouma** : man these names are boring

 

**Kokichi Ouma changed their name to Panta Overlord**

 

**Kokichi Ouma changed Miu Iruma’s name to slut**

 

**slut** : true but this is a gc for our school’s play. we should have our names be based off our characters or roles

 

**slut changed their name to The Fabulous Mrs Potts**

 

**Panta Overlord changed The Fabulous Mrs Potts name to Horny Potts**

 

**Horny Potts:**

 

**Rantaro Amami** : oh god I can hear Miu’s moaning

 

**Rantaro Amami** : this gc has been around for 5 minutes and its already going to hell

 

**Shuichi Saihara** : read the name of the gc

 

**Rantaro Amami** : true true

 

**Rantaro Amami changed their name to Memey Makeup**

 

**Panta Overlord** : not enough avocados 

 

**Memey Makeup** : as funny as that joke was in like 1905, its not anymore

 

**Panta Overlord** : hey hey! Rantaro my good old pal! you mind adding me back to the class gc! I promise I’ll be good!

 

**Memey makeup** : you promised that the last hundred times we added you back

 

**Panta Overlord** : I’ll hit you up with some weed

 

**Memey makeup** : ...I’ll think about it

 

**Maki Harukawa** : if you add him back I’ll slit your throat

 

**Ryoma Hoshi** : so all I need to do to finally die is add Kokichi back to the class gc. got it

**Kaito Momota** : ...Ryoma, bro. you really need to get some help

 

**Ryoma Hoshi** : nah

 

**Kaito Momota** : dude! seriously!  

 

**Panta Overlord** : man everything is FINALLY starting to heat up! man I was starting to get bored

 

**Panta Overlord changed Kaito Momota’s name to Shot a bird out of the sky with a rocket**

 

**Shot a bird out of the sky with a rocket** : eh could be worst

 

**Panta Overlord** : oh?

 

**Slutty Potts** : dude don’t enable him!

 

**Shot a bird out of the sky with a rocket** : nvm its perfect

 

**Panta Overlord** : >:)

 

**Panta Overlord changed Ryoma Hoshi’s name to Little Potts**

 

**Little Potts:**

 

**Little Potts** : I’ll break your fucking kneecaps

 

**Panta Overlord** : come at me bro

 

**Gonta Gokuhara:** no do not fight!

 

**Little Potts** : fine. for you

 

**Gonta Gokuhara** : :D

 

**Memey makeup:** pure

 

**Tenko Chabashira** : why did I have to get the role where I fawn over a degenerate male!!!

 

**Shot a bird out of the sky with a rocket** : hey!

 

**Himiko Yumeno** : don’t worry. with my light magic I’ll make you look good on stage

 

**Tenko Chabashira** : Himiko! <3

**Himiko Yumeno** : plz don’t do that

 

**Panta Overlord** : shot down! Just that that space idiot over there!

 

**Shot a bird with a rocket** : hey shut it! at least I didn’t get myself banned permanently from the class gc for managing to convince Kiibo and Gonta that an apocalypse of Monokuma’s was just around the corner!

 

**Tenko Chabashira** : come here you little bitch!

 

**Panta Overlord** : try anything and I’m kicking you from the gc

 

**Himiko Yumeno** : probably not worth it

 

**Tenko Chabashira** : alright fine. if Himiko says not to

 

**Panta Overlord changed Tenko Chabashira’s name to Triplet Slut**

 

**Triplet Slut** : nvm I’m coming to get you

 

**Panta Overlord** : WAAAH MY BELOVED SHUICHI PLZ HEEEEELP MEEEE SHE”S GONNA KILL ME

 

**Shuichi Saihara** : nah

 

**Panta Overlord** : BETRAAAAYED

 

**Himiko Yumeno changed Triplet Slut to The Ultimate Triplet**

 

**Panta Overlord** : I jumped out of my window and I’m booking it! see yall soon!

 

**Horny Potts** : did he just use yall unironically

 

**Little Potts** : he jumped out a window and that’s what your worried about?

 

**Kiibo** : I can confirm that he did, in fact, jump out the window. Fortunately there was a mattress down there. I saw Kokichi book it to the pool

 

**Kiibo** : Oh someone’s knocking

 

**Kiibo** : It was tenko. Guess Kokichi made her mad again

 

**Shuichi Saihara** : yup

**Kiibo** : at least she didn’t break down the door this time.

 

**Panta Overlord** : neehehe now she’ll never mind me!

 

**The Ultimate Triplet** : WHERE ARE YOU?!

 

**Panta Overlord** : not telling~

 

**Horny Potts** : hey did you use yall unironically?!

 

**Panta Overlord** : nope! 

 

**Panta Overlord changed Gonta Gokuhara’s name to Bugboi Artist**

 

**Bugboi Artist** : Gonta loves it!

 

**Maki Harukawa** : huh. he didn’t make it something terrible

 

**Panta Overlord** : I’m an evil supreme leader not a devil!

 

**Maki Harukawa** : what’s the difference?

 

**Panta Overlord** : WAAAH KAITO YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS BEING MEAN TO MEEE!

 

**Shot a bird with a rocket** : Maki

 

**Maki Harukawa** : fine

 

**Shot a bird with a rocket changed Maki Harukawa’s name to Assassin Enchantress**

 

**Assassin Enchantress** : do you want to die?

 

**Kaede Akamatsu** : wow. I was afp for an our and its blown up

 

**Angie Yonaga:** afp?

 

**Kaede Akamatsu** : away from phone

 

**Panta Overlord** : oh god I see Tenko brb

 

**Memey Makeup** : press f to pay respects

 

**Horny Potts** : f

**Maki Harukawa** : f

 

**Shot a bird with a rocket** : f

 

**Kaede Akamtsu** : f

**Shuichi Saihara** : f

 

**Himiko Yumeno:** f

 

**Little Potts:** f

 

**Gonta Gokuhara:** f

 

**Kiibo:** f

 

**Angie Yonoga** : f

 

**Tsumugi Shirogane:** huh. not surprised the gc went to shit already

 

**Panta Overlord changed Tsumugi Shirogane’s name to Nagisa Shiota**

 

**Tsumugi Shirogane** : Oh thank you!

 

**Shuichi Saihara** : wow. he escaped

 

**The Ultimate Triplet** : he’s extremely fast okay! but I saw him run into the girl’s dorms! 

 

**Maki Harukawa** : …

 

**The Ultimate Tripet** : where did you go you degenerate!

 

**Panta Overlord** : neehehe 

 

**Shuichi Saihara** : yknow I find it strange how for all the names he’s changed so far they were all making fun of the person or based off their role in the play and yet for Tsumugi she gets neither

 

**Nagisa Shiota** : hey! Nagisa dresses up a few times!

 

**Shuichi Saihara:** a few

 

**Shuichi Saihara:** alright

 

**Panta Overlord:** if you mention nothing I’ll give you a nickname you like

 

**Shuichi Saihara:**

 

**Shuichi Saihara:** alright

 

**Shot a bird with a rocket:** hey what do you mean by that?

 

**Panta Overlord changed Shuichi Saihara’s name to Detective Sound**

 

**Detective Sound:** nice

 

**Nagisa Shiota** : one sec I hear knocking

 

**Nagisa Shiota** : it was Tenko. she was looking for Kokichi

 

**Detective Sound** : and what did you say?

 

**Nagisa Shiota** : that he wasn’t here

 

**The Ultimate Triplet:** I see that little shit! he was hiding in Tsumugi’s room!

 

**Himiko Yumeno** : Tenko

 

**The Ultimate Triplet** : fine I’ll stop

 

**Himiko Yumeno** : thank you

 

**Himiko Yumeno changed their name to Light Magic**

 

**Panta Overlord:** alright! since I’m not being chased anymore lets do a mass name change!

 

**Kaede Akamatsu:** oh god

 

**Panta Overlord:** now who’s name hasn’t been changed yet…

 

**Panta Overlord changed Kaede Akamatsu’s name to Penist Sounds**

 

**Penist Sounds** : eh could be wrost

 

**Panta Overlord:** kinda hard to come up with names if it has to fit a specific thing

 

**Detective Sound:** wrost

**Panta Overlord changed Korekiyo Shinguji’s name to Humanities Director**

 

**Panta Overlord change Kiibo’s name to A hunk of props**

 

**A hunk of props:** That’s robophobic!

 

Panta Overlord: no its propsphobic!

 

**Panta Overlord changed Angie Yonaga’s name to Atua’s Set**

 

**Atua’s set** : what a divine name!

 

**Panta Overlord changed Kirumi Tojo’s to Mommy Costumes**

 

**Mommy Costumes:** Please do not call me mom

 

**Panta Overlord** : sorry mom!

 

**Mommy Costumes:** …

 

**Panta Overlord:** oh shit I just realized its almost 9! And everyone agreed we cannot use the gc past 9!

 

**Horny Potts** : so the little gremlin has to follow the rules! hah!

 

**Panta Overlord** : yknow what. nah. thats borring. screw the rules ive got an organization

 

**Mommy Costumes** : Well I am not one to break the rules, so everyone log off and do your homework

 

**Horny Potts** : yes mom

 

**Horny Potts and 13 others logged off**

 

**Mommy Costumes:** Sigh

  
  
  
  


**Humanities Director:** It is quite an honor to be a director. I shall use my knowledge of humanity to its greatest abilities

 

**Humanities Director logged off**

**Horny Potts:** wow that’s the creepiest shit I’ve ever read

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at night so this was probably complete bullshit
> 
> If anyone's wondering, their doing Beauty and the Beast and these are the roles:
> 
> Kaede: sound  
> Shuichi: sound  
> Tsumugi: costume a  
> Kirumi: costume  
> Rantaro: makeup  
> Angie: set  
> Gonta: set  
> Himiko: lights  
> Kiibo: propmaster  
> Korekiyo: director  
> Kokichi: stage manager  
> Kaito: actor (Gaston)  
> Maki: actor (Enchantress/background character)  
> Tenko: actor (One of the Triplets/background character)  
> Miu: actor (Mrs. Potts)  
> Ryoma: actor (Chip Potts)


End file.
